fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunnar Rasputin
Gunnar Rasputin (グンナーラスプーチン, Gun'nārasupūchin) is a member of Snake Tree and younger brother to the Master. He uses Snow and Ice Magic Appearance Gunnar is a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He is almost always seen wearing warm clothes, regardless of the actual weather, as his magic seems to make his surroundings (within three feet of him) cold enough that one could see their breath even on the hottest day of the year. His outfit usually consist of a black scarf, a grey-green jacket with fleece lining, jeans and sneakers. Personality In stark contrast to his sister's personality, he is calm and collected most of the time, though it has been said that he seems cold and distant as well. Despite the constant cold that surrounds him, he is very well liked by the other members of the guild and he tries not to seem like a cold person (despite his best efforts, he tends to create the opposite effect). Gunnar has also taken it upon himself to try and dissuade his sister from smoking, though he has yet to show any progress in this endeavor. History Synopsis *'Grand Magic Games' **'The Day Before ***Patient Snakes Magic and Abilites 'Snow Magic: an elemental Caster Magic that allows the user to release snow from his body and manipulate it. The form of the snow depends on the spell, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards or snowstorms. *'Snowfall '(降雪, Kōsetsu): Through the use of his Snow Magic, Gunnar can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible. *'Snow Blind' (雪ブラインド, Yuki Buraindo): Gunnar generates enough swirling snow to obscure vision and cause his opponent to lose track of their location and position. *'Snowball' (雪玉, Yukidama): Gunnar creates snowballs, sizes can vary, to throw at his opponents. Unless he creates one more than a foot in diameter, it won't do much damage. *'Snowpack' (雪塊, Yuki katamari): Gunnar sends snow flying at his target with enough force and volume to quickly bury/cover the target in a thick, dense layer of snow. Ice Magic: an elemental Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. *'Rink' (リンク, Rinku): Gunnar covers the ground in a layer of ice, causing the loss of footing and traction for his opponents. **'Ice Spike' (アイススパイク, Aisusupaiku): Gunnar causes an ice formation, often in the shape of an inverted icicle, that projects upwards from the surface of a body of frozen water. He causes these spikes to form fast enough to cut and/or impale opponents. *'Frostbite' (凍傷, Tōshō): Gunnar, through direct physical contact, freezes his opponent. They are covered in ice and rendered immobile. *'Icicle Spear' (つらら槍, Tsurara yari): Gunnar creates a large icicle that is strong enough to be thrown and sharp enough to impale opponents. *'Ice Ball' (アイスボール, Aisubōru): simmilar to Snowball, except this attack is more painful regardless of the size. *'Luge' (リュージュ, Ryūju): Gunnar creates a track of ice that he, or someone else, can slide down in order to get somewhere quickly. He can also create the track of ice to cause someone to go where he wants them to go, usually leading them into a trap. Trivia *Gunnar is an Old Norse name meaning "soldier, warrior" Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Snake Tree Category:Mage Category:Mages